Airport
by alphadine
Summary: Brennan will für längere Zeit in Europa arbeiten. Booth ist davon gar nicht begeistert. Und Angela versucht sich als Cupido. Angelas POV.


Airport

„Warum hast du, verdammt noch mal, nicht eher gesagt, dass sie _**heute**_ abfliegt??!!"  
Der Mann neben mir tritt das Gaspedal des SUV bis zum Anschlag durch und hält das Lenkrad so fest umklammert, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.  
Ich versuche, nicht an den Verkehr um diese Zeit zu denken und kralle mich verzweifelt am Türgriff fest, als der Wagen – auf zwei Rädern möchte ich fast wetten! – eine Kurve nimmt.  
„Ich dachte Brennan hätte dich informiert." gebe ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück, krampfhaft bemüht mich nicht panisch zu werden.

Der Mann fährt wie der Henker persönlich!

Nicht, dass ich nicht ab und zu Spaß in der Achterbahn hätte oder auf sonst einem schnellen Karussell. Aber dort setze ich mich freiwillig solchen Fliehkräften aus.  
Dies hier war mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig.  
Grund für diese unfreiwillige „Achterbahnfahrt" war ein Anruf von mir bei Booth gewesen.  
Mein Auto hatte sich den heutigen Tag ausgesucht, um den Dienst zu quittieren und so hatte ich mir gedacht, dass ich vielleicht mit Booth zum Flughafen fahren könnte.

Meine beste Freundin Temperance Brennan, anthropologisches Genie oder geniale Anthropologin, ganz wie man will, von dem Irren, der neben mir das Auto steuert, liebevoll „Bones" genannt, hatte einen Auftrag in Übersee angeboten bekommen.

Sie sollte an der Ausgrabung und Bergung alter Ethruskergräber in Südeuropa teilnehmen und sie wäre nicht sie selbst, wenn sie eine solche Gelegenheit ausgeschlagen hätte. Die Ausgrabung würde eine ganze Weile dauern und Brennan hatte daher überlegt, ein Sabbatjahr zu nehmen, um sich voll und ganz dieser Herausforderung zu stellen.

Booth war gar nicht begeistert gewesen, als sie ihm davon erzählt hatte, hatte sie mir später anvertraut. Und sie war ein wenig enttäuscht gewesen über seine Reaktion. Sie hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass er sich mit ihr über eine solche Gelegenheit, Neues über die Kultur der Ethrusker zu erfahren, gefreut hätte.

Statt dessen hatte er nur mit einem „Aha" und „Dann werden wir uns wohl eine ganze Weile nicht sehen" geantwortet. Worauf sich Brennan natürlich gleich wieder in sich selbst zurück gezogen hatte. Das Booth sie vermissen würde und daran schwer zu knabbern hätte, ist ihr natürlich nie in den Sinn gekommen.

Und aus ihrem Schmollwinkel heraus hatte sie beschlossen, Booth nicht das Datum oder gar die Uhrzeit ihres Abfluges mitzuteilen.

Sie hatten sich vor ein paar Tagen 'offiziell' im Diner verabschiedet und das war's.

Ich hatte ihn mit meiner Bitte also völlig kalt erwischt.

Verständlich, dass Booth jetzt den Wagen wie von Furien gehetzt durch Washingtons Straßen in Richtung Flughafen scheuchte.

„Vielleicht solltest du die Sirene anmachen?" versuche ich durch zusammengepresste Kiefer eine flappsige Bemerkung um die Anspannung im Wagen aufzulockern, nachdem wir wieder einen anderen Wagen sehr knapp geschnitten hatten. Was der natürlich mit wütendem Hupen quittiert. Booth sieht mich nur an und schaltet dann zu meinem Entsetzen die Sirene wirklich ein.  
„Das war ein Scherz!!" brülle ich gegen das infernalische Geheule der Sirene an._  
Zwecklos!_

Booth hat im Moment nur eine Mission: Zum Flughafen! Schnell! Bones noch erwischen!

Ich seufze. Mein Fehler! Ich hatte vergessen zu erwähnen, dass der Abflug erst in gut 2 Stunden ist. Aber nun gut, wenigstens habe ich meine Fahrt zum Flughafen.

Doch ich habe noch einen anderen Grund, warum ich Booth dabei haben wollte. Nicht, dass der unpersönliche (mich schüttelt es immer noch, wenn ich daran denke, wie Brennan mir davon erzählte) und kalte Abschied nicht Grund genug gewesen wäre.

Jeder, und ich meine wirklich _Jeder!_, der sich in der Nähe der Beiden aufhielt konnte es spüren, dass die Beiden mehr verband, als nur berufliche Partnerschaft oder Freundschaft. Es war wie elektrische Spannung in der Luft, wenn man mit den Beiden in einem Raum war. Fast wie ein Kribbeln auf der Haut, bei mir zumindest. Und ich will gar nicht darauf eingehen wo es bei den Beiden noch überall gekribbelt haben mag.

Aber das war immer noch nicht alles. Die beiden gehörten einfach zusammen! Wie Milch und Cornflakes, wie Erdbeeren und Schlagsahne, wie Mulder und Scully (obwohl ich glaube, DEN Vergleich hatte Booth Brennan gegenüber auch schon mal benutzt, auch wenn sie damit nichts anfangen konnte)

Wie auch immer, ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen, die Beiden heute dazu zu bringen, dass sie sich und auch dem jeweils Anderen eingestanden, was sie _wirklich_ füreinander empfanden.  
Bevor Brennan auf die andere Seite der Erde verschwand.  
Schwere Aufgabe, fürwahr. Bei zwei solchen Sturköpfen! Aber wenn ich mir etwas vorgenommen habe, dann ziehe ich das auch durch. Mögen die Götter mir gnädig sein.

Der Flughafen. Ich stöhne erleichtert auf. Wir sind noch in einem Stück und haben auch Anderen keinen Schaden zugefügt. Seid dankbar für die kleinen Dinge, heißt es. Und in diesem Moment bin ich es wirklich.

Doch zum Durchatmen bleibt mir keine Zeit, denn Booth stürmt den Terminal in einem Tempo, welches mich meine hohen Absätze verfluchen lässt._ Jaja, man zahlt für jede kleine Gnade!_ Ich schaffe es, ihn am Ärmel zu packen und zum Stehen zu bringen. Atemlos zeige ich auf die Tafel mit den Abflugszeiten. Booth blickt drauf und entspannt augenblicklich, als er erkennt, dass Brennan Abflug noch eine Weile dauert.

Ich nutze die Gelegenheit um ihn mir „zur Brust zu nehmen". „Wolltest du es wirklich bei diesem „Abschied" im Diner belassen??" Er sieht mich mit einem Blick an, der sämtliche Zweifel an meiner geistigen Gesundheit ausdrückt._  
Vorsicht Kumpel, nicht komisch werden! _denke ich im Stillen, aber er verkneift sich einen Kommentar. _Sein Glück!  
_„Natürlich nicht!" antwortet er stattdessen und lässt seinen Blick nun durch das Gebäude schweifen auf der Suche nach Brennan. „Warum, glaubst du wohl, bin ich hier?!"

_Gut, DAS hätten wir geklärt! Nächster Schritt._

Booth hat Brennan an einen Check-in-Schalter entdeckt und steuert schnurstracks auf sie zu.

„Sie war nicht sonderlich begeistert über deine Reaktion bezüglich der Ausgrabung." bohre ich weiter. Brennan hat uns noch nicht entdeckt und Booth bleibt unvermittelt stehen.

Wieder dieser investigative Blick, dann leichte Verärgerung oder ist es Traurigkeit?  
„Was hat sie denn erwartet?!" bricht es aus ihm heraus. „Das ich ihr vor Freude um den Hals falle, weil ich sie für wer-weiß-wie-lange nicht sehen werde??!"Er fährt sich durch die Haare, ein Zeichen, dass er unsicher ist, so gut kenne ich ihn nun auch schon.  
Ich taste mich vorsichtig weiter vor.„Hast du ihr das gesagt? Weiß sie, wie du darüber denkst ?!"  
Sein Blick scannt wieder die Halle und erst als er Brennan wieder im Blick hat, entspannt er ein wenig und sieht mich irritiert an.

„Was?! **Nein**!!!"

Sein Ausdruck wechselt von verwirrt zu misstrauisch. „Sag' mal Angela, was wird das hier? Du hast doch irgendwas vor?!"

Ich setze mein allerbestes Unschuldsgesicht auf. „Ich?" frage ich gedehnt. „Nein, ich dachte nur, es wäre vielleicht nett, wenn ihr beide euch nochmal _richtig_ verabschieden könntet. Das im Diner war doch....pffffff...." Ich blase Luft durch die geschlossenen Lippen und mache eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Ein leicht trauriger Ausdruck erscheint auf seinem Gesicht als er wieder in Brennans Richtung schaut.

_Wow, hier herrscht wirklich verstärkter Handlungsbedarf!_

„Dann hast du jetzt die Chance es besser zu machen!" ermuntere ich ihn und gebe ihm einen leichten Schubs in Richtung Brennan. Diese hatte das Prozedere am Check-In-Schalter hinter sich gebracht und verstaute gerade ihre Bordkarte und ihren Pass wieder in ihrem Handgepäck. Sie entdeckt uns als sie aufsieht.  
„Angela!" Erfreut.  
„Booth?!?" Erstaunt.

Bevor sie noch irgendwas fragen kann, das die ganze „Mission" gefährden würde, falle ich ihr um den Hals und umarme sie herzlich. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich hier sein werde. Tut mir leid, dass es so spät geworden ist, mein Wagen ist nicht angesprungen!"

Booth steht da wie ein Holzklotz, unschlüssig, was er tun oder sagen soll.

„ Aber Booth hat sich angeboten, mich zum Flughafen zu fahren!" fahre ich fort und versuche ihn mit Blicken und einem wortlosen '_Jetzt mach' schon_' zum Reden zu bringen.

„Angeboten...????" braust Booth auf, bricht aber ab, als ich ihm einen tödlichen Blick zusende und den Kopf schüttel.

_Himmel, das kann doch nicht soooooo schwierig sein!_

„Das war sehr nett von Booth." meint Brennan unbeeindruckt._  
Oh Junge, Bren ist wirklich sauer!_  
„Ja!" plappere ich weiter und komme mir dabei vor wie in einer schlechten Scharade, „Er ist auch der Meinung, dass dieser Abschied im Diner .....pffft....war." Ich wiederhole die Geste von vorhin.  
„War er das?!" Brennan hebt eine Augenbraue und sieht Booth forschend an, der sich sichtbar unter ihrem Blick windet._  
Ok, letzte Karte!  
_„Und er möchte dir noch etwas persönlich sagen!" platze ich heraus.  
_Ihr Götter, das wird doch schwieriger, als ich gedacht habe_.

Die Beiden stehen sich schweigend gegenüber und die Luft zwischen den Beiden ist verflucht kalt.

„Nicht wahr, Booth??" insistiere ich weiter, aber erst ein leichter Tritt von mir gegen Booth' Knöchel scheint Erfolg zu haben. Wieder fährt er sich durch die Haare. „Ja, ich....." beginnt er zögernd und sieht mich hilfesuchend an.

Ich finde, dass es jetzt eine gute Zeit ist, die Beiden für eine Weile allein zu lassen und gebe vor, dem Ruf der Natur folgen zu müssen. „Bin gleich zurück." tschirpe ich und verschwinde aus dem Sichtfeld der Beiden.

Ich schlage einen großen Bogen und kehre zu meinem Ausgangspunkt zurück. Verborgen hinter einer breiten Säule beobachte ich Booth und Brennan.

Booth ist wieder zum Leben erwacht und hat wohl den direkten Weg als Strategie gewählt. Es wird nicht viel gesprochen, doch etwas muss ich während der kurzen Abwesenheit doch verpasst haben. Auf alle Fälle ist Bren's Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr so eisig wie vorher und Booth hält eine ihrer Hände.

_Ein gutes Zeichen._

Ich spitze die Ohren und lausche.

„Hör zu, Bones, es ist nicht so, dass es mir egal ist. Natürlich freue ich mich für dich über diese großartige Gelegenheit. Es kam nur ziemlich überraschend."

Ein kleines Lächeln huscht über ihre Züge. „Du bist nicht verärgert?!"

„Verärgert?? Um Himmels willen, Bones, nein! Ich war nur....überrascht!"

_Überrascht, hm? Du warst angepisst, Freundchen! Aber richtig! Weil Bren tote Ethrusker spannender findet als einen gewissen lebenden FBI-Agenten. _

Schade, das ich ihm meine Gedanken nicht laut um die Ohren hauen kann. Ich merke, wie sich eine scharfe Falte auf meine Stirn bildet, während ich die Augenbrauen verärgert zusammen ziehe. So würde das nichts werden! Ich beschließe aber noch ein Weilchen zu beobachten, bevor ich eingreife.

„Bones, ich möchte nicht, dass wir so auseinander gehen. Nicht im Streit."

_Gut!_

Sie blickt ihn noch ein wenig skeptisch an, aber als er sein Charme-Lächeln anknipst, verschwindet aller Ärger aus ihrem Gesicht und sie fällt ihm um den Hals.

_Besser!_

„Du wirst mir so furchtbar fehlen, Booth." Sie hält sich an ihm fest, er streicht ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

_Ja! Sehr gut!_

„Du mir auch," murmelt er kaum hörbar, „ Aber du schreibst doch mal, oder?" Er hält sie ein Stück von sich um ihr besser ins Gesicht schauen zu können. „Vielleicht auch ein paar bunte Postkarten für Parker? Er ist immer ganz aufgeregt, wenn er Post aus fremden Ländern bekommt. Und deine wären sogar aus Übersee!"

_WAS?!! Postkarten?!!__**NEIN!NEIN!NEIN!** Zeit einzugreifen!!!!!!_

Ich gehe rasch den Weg zurück, den ich zur Säule gegangen bin und komme dann aus Richtung der Waschräume auf Brennan und Booth zu.

„Und?" frage ich die Beiden. „Alles geklärt? Ihr seht so zufrieden aus."_ Als ob ich es nicht besser wüsste._

Brennan lächelt mich an, aber _wirklich_ glücklich sieht sie nicht aus. „Ja dieser verunglückte 'Abschied' ist aus der Welt."

Ich frage mich erneut, ob es wirklich nur der Abend im Diner war, der sie so aufgebracht hatte.

„Aha!" mache ich zögernd und sehe Booth an, der meinem Blick ausweicht. „Dann ist ja alles gut. Vielleicht sollten wir zur Zollabfertigung gehen. Durchaus möglich, das es da voll ist. Du weißt ja, wie streng die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen geworden sind seit dem 11. September."

Ich durchbohre Booth weiter mit meinem Blick, aber der weicht mir immer noch aus und greift sich Brennans Handgepäck. Den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet, geht er voraus in Richtung Zollabfertigung. Ich folge ihm mit Brennan in einigem Abstand.

„Was ist wirklich los, Sweety? Du siehst nicht richtig glücklich aus."

Sie bleibt stehen, seufzt tief, bevor sie antwortet. „Ange, ich weiß, ich sollte glücklich und aufgeregt sein, wegen der Möglichkeit, die sich mir hier bietet. Und anfangs war ich es auch. Aber als ich dann realisierte, dass ich ohne Booth dort sein würde...... Angela, da war es nicht mehr das selbe."  
Ich nehme ihre Hand und signalisiere ihr mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln fortzufahren.  
„Angela, mir ist klar, das Booth mich nicht begleiten würde. Eigenartig, wie sehr ich mich schon an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnt habe. So sehr, das ich schon, völlig irrational ich weiß, davon ausgehe, dass er eben auch in Europa bei mir sein würde. Verliere ich den Verstand?"

Ich weiß nicht ob ich lachen oder weinen soll bei diesen Worten.

Meine wunderbare, schwierige, hochintelligente und doch manchmal so naive , beste Freundin zweifelt an ihrem Verstand. Wegen eines Mannes. Zugegeben, ein sehr gut aussehender Mann, der sie zudem auch noch liebt. Auch wenn er nicht bereit war,  
es zuzugeben. _Noch_ nicht!

Ich ziehe Bren in eine weitere Umarmung. „Nein, Schatz, du verlierst nicht den Verstand. Es ist alles in Ordnung mit dir." versichere ich entspannt sich etwas und löst sich dann aus der Umarmung.  
„Was ist es dann? Ich sollte mich freuen, stattdessen möchte ich heulen. Und ich war nie jemand, der bei Abschieden sentimental wird. Meine Güte, ich habe wahrscheinlich mehr Zeit in Flugzeugen und auf Flughäfen zugebracht als sonst jemand den ich kenne." Ungläubig über ihr eigenes, in ihren Augen so seltsames Verhalten schüttelt sie den Kopf.

„Kommst du nicht selber darauf?!" frage ich sie und wie um ihr die Antwort zu souflieren, nicke ich mit den Kopf in Richtung Booth, der unser Zurückbleiben bemerkt hat und nun fragend nach uns Ausschau hält.

„Booth??" flüstert sie fragend, während wir zu ihm aufschließen.

Ich nicke.

Sie bleibt erneut stehen und schüttelt erneut ungläubig den Kopf. „Aber warum sollte ich seinetwegen derart sentimental werden?? Ich meine, du bist doch auch meine Freundin aber deswegen breche ich ja auch nicht in Tränen aus, obwohl ich dich auch lange nicht sehen werde."

_Danke, Sweety._

Als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen ergänzt sie: „Aber ich werde dich auch ganz furchtbar vermissen." Diesmal zieht sie mich in eine Umarmung.„Wenn wir mit dieser Umarmerei nicht langsam aufhören, verpasst du deinen Flug." lache ich, „Und außerdem gibt es zwischen mir und Booth einen großen Unterschied."  
Sie runzelt die Stirn und ich kann sehen wie es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitet „Das Geschlecht?"

_Manchmal ist Brennan ein richtiger Partyknüller_

„Ja," lache ich laut auf, „ Ich habe Brüste und er nicht." Nun lächelt auch meine geniale, naive, wunderbare Freundin.  
„Das Thema solltest du nicht in seiner Gegenwart anschneiden. Er fühlt sich dann unbehaglich."  
„Notiert!" grinse ich, „aber das ist eigentlich nicht der Unterschied, den ich meinte."  
Sie schaut mich ratlos an. „Was für ein Unterschied soll es denn dann zwischen euch geben?"  
„Das solltest du Booth fragen."

_Angela, die Sphinx.  
Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich die Beiden nicht in die richtige Richtung bekommen würde._

Ich würde nicht sagen, dass Brennan absolut berechenbar wäre, aber wenn sie auf eine Spur gesetzt wird, wenn es etwas zu erforschen gibt, spult sie ein bestimmtes Verhalten ab. Präzise wie ein Uhrwerk. Sie geht die Dinge direkt an. Keine Umwege, keine Formalitäten oder gar Höflichkeiten. Nicht Brennan.

Und genau so ist es auch jetzt. Wir schließen zu Booth auf und wie ich es erwartet habe, platzt sie sofort mit ihrer Frage heraus.

„Angela sagt, die Freundschaft zwischen dir und mir, wäre anders als die Freundschaft zwischen ihr und mir. Ich bin nicht dieser Meinung. Sie sagt, du würdest mir den Unterschied erklären können."

_Brennan verschwendet wirklich keine Zeit!_

Booth wirkt wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Verdutzt schaut er erst Brennan an, dann mich. Und während er mich ansieht, bekommt sein Gesicht einen Ausdruck, bei dem es mir kalt den Rücken herunter läuft. Dieser Blick verheißt nichts Gutes, aber darum werde ich mich später kümmern müssen.  
Fürs Erste überlebe ich diese Situation nur, weil Brennan weiter auf eine Antwort drängt und Booth dadurch von seinen mörderischen Gedanken mir gegenüber ablenkt. Er kämpft mit einer Antwort, die Brennan zufrieden und ihn selber nicht bloß stellen würde.  
"Ganz ehrlich Bones? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Angela damit meinen könnte!"

Er schießt wieder einen mörderischen Blick in meine Richtung.  
Noch ein paar von denen und wir hätten wohl ein Leichenproblem.

Aber bis dahin ist es noch ein wenig Zeit und ich bin weiterhin fest entschlossen mich durch nichts von meinem Ziel abbringen zu lassen.

Booth fährt fort: „Ich wüsste nicht, was unsere Freundschaft von der zwischen dir und Angela unterscheiden soll." Wieder schaut er zu mir und grinst plötzlich breit.  
„Außer vielleicht, das Angela und ich unterschiedlichen Geschlechts sind!"

Ich habe Mühe meine Gesichtszüge in diesem Moment nicht völlig entgleisen zu lassen. Entweder nimmt er mich hier total auf den Arm, oder Bren's Verhalten war über die Jahre auf ihn abgefärbt.  
Ich hoffe auf Ersteres.

Jedenfalls ist dieser Versuch voll daneben gegangen und mir gehen langsam Zeit und Ideen aus.

Sollte ich mich denn so in den beiden getäuscht haben??? Sollten sie wirklich nicht mehr wie tiefe Freundschaft für einander empfinden?

So wie Booth die Körpersprache von Menschen deuten kann, kann ich in ihren Augen lesen.  
Die Augen lügen nicht. Menschen können ihre Körpersprache trainieren, man kann seinen Gesichtsausdruck kontrollieren.  
Aber nicht die Augen.  
Außer vielleicht, man ist pathologischer Lügner. Oder Schauspieler. Oder Beides.

Ich schaue den Beiden nacheinander in die Augen. Was ich dort sehe erschüttert mich zutiefst und bringt mich sofort auf meinen Pfad zurück.  
Wie hatte ich nur zweifeln können?  
Doch bevor ich mir einen neuen Plan zurechtlegen kann, sagt Brennan: „Ich glaube es wird Zeit.", und wendet sich den Zollkontrollen zu.

_Verdammt, sie hat recht. Mir läuft die Zeit davon!  
Denk nach, Angela! Denk! Denk!_

Ich umarme meine Freundin noch einmal und versuche sie ein wenig aufzumuntern, während ich krampfhaft überlege, wie ich die Situation noch retten kann.

„Hey Sweety, ich verspreche dir, das wird bestimmt toll dort. Diese alten Ethrusker wussten wie man lebt. Da sollten sich manche ein Beispiel dran nehmen. Das wird ein völlig anderes Ding wie Massengräber in Kolumbien. Und vielleicht komme ich auch mal rüber geflogen um dich zu besuchen und du zeigst mir diese ganzen alten Steine und erklärst mir alles."

Ich klinge genauso hohl wie ich mich fühle und hoffe, dass Brennan es nicht bemerkt.

„Okay" antwortet sie nur leise.

Dann ist Booth an der Reihe und möchte schwören, dass sie sich beinahe an ihn _klammert_, aber seine Umarmung ist nicht weniger verzweifelt. Sein Gesicht ist wie aus Stein gemeisselt, aber seine Augen schreien förmlich : „Geh' nicht, Bones!!"

Brennan bekommt davon nichts mit, denn sie hatte ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter vergraben und sie zittert leicht.  
Dann lässt er sie los und sie geht wie betäubt durch die Zollkontrollen.  
Ich könnte schreien aus schierer Frustration!

Wortlos starrt Booth ihr nach.

Das ist der Moment, in dem ich explodiere.  
Ich packe Booth und schüttele ihn wie eine Lumpenpuppe.  
Enttäuschung, die ganze erzwungenen Geduld und der Frust darüber, wie die Dinge jetzt immer noch standen forderten ihren Tribut.

„Willst du ihr nur einfach so nachsehen??" brülle ich ihn an.  
Mir ist völlig egal, was die Leute, die um uns herum stehen und uns verwundert ansehen, denken.  
„Wer weiß, wann und OB du sie wieder sehen wirst und du willst wirklich nur hier stehen und gucken wie ein waidwundes Reh???"

Gut, das mit dem _Ob-du-sie-wieder-siehst_ war wirklich harter Tobak, aber ich bin verzweifelt. Und verzweifelte Situationen erfordern manchmal verzweifelte Maßnahmen.

Er sieht mich an und der Vergleich mit dem waidwunden Reh kommt mir erneut in den Sinn.

„Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun, Angela? Was?"

Er tut mir fast leid, aber ich bin noch zu aufgebracht um nachsichtig zu sein.

„Was du tun sollst?? Verflucht nochmal, Seeley Booth, seit fast vier Jahren sag ich dir immer wieder, WAS du tun solltest." belle ich, „Ich werde dir noch ein einziges Mal sagen, WAS du tun sollst: Tu' ,verdammt nochmal, DAS EINZIG RICHTIGE!!"

Ich zittere immer noch vor Aufregung und Wut, aber offenbar habe ich mit meinem Kasernenhofton einen Nerv bei Booth getroffen.

In seinem Gesicht regt sich Entschlossenheit und bevor ich reagieren kann, dreht er sich um und stürmt die Zollabfertigung.

Ich folge ihm so schnell ich kann.

Booth knallt wortlos seine Waffe und seine Dienstmarke dem Zollbeamten auf den Tisch und stürzt durch den Metalldetektor, ohne sich um das aufgeregte Gepiepe des Apparates zu kümmern.

„Ich gehöre zu ihm!"

In Booth Richtung deutend, versuche ich, genau wie Booth vorher, rasch durch den Metalldetektor zu huschen. Leider werde ich aufgehalten. Der Detektor heult und ein Schrank in der Uniform der Zollbehörde schaut mich mit einem Lächeln an, mit dem er kleine Kinder auf dem Jahrmarkt erschrecken könnte.

„Ich gehöre zu ihm!" versuche ich es erneut, aber der Schrank schüttelt nur den Kopf.

„Nehmen Sie bitte allen Schmuck und Armbanduhren ab, sowie alle Gegenstände aus den Taschen."

Ich tue, wie mir aufgetragen wurde und versuche dabei Booth und Brennan zu erkennen. Die Beiden stehen sich gegenüber.  
Brennan scheint etwas verwirrt zu sein, dass Booth hier hinter der Zollabfertigung ist, aber unglücklich wirkt sie nicht darüber. Zumindest deute ich das breite Lächeln so, das sich jetzt auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitet.

„Metallene Gürtelschnallen, Metallknöpfe oder -verschlüsse?" unterbricht die neutrale Stimme des Zollbeamten meine Beobachtungen. Ich zeige stumm auf meine Gürtelschnalle, verneine die anderen Dinge und werde jetzt mit einem Handscanner gescannt.  
Der schrillt wieder los_.  
Was denn noch, verdammt???_  
Ich grabe tief in meinen Hosentaschen nach dem Auslöser des Alarms, während ich weiter versuche, Booth und Brennan nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Doch die Beiden haben sich noch nicht von der Stelle gerührt. Booth hat seine Hände um Brennans Gesicht gelegt und redet leise auf sie ein. Sie strahlt.

Und ich komme mir vor, als würde ich _Casablanca _gucken, nur ohne Ton.

Nach einigem Wühlen in den Hosentaschen fördere ich einen Vierteldollar zu Tage, lege ihn in die Plastikschale zu meinen anderen Dingen und werde erneut gescannt.

Geheule!

„Haben sie noch irgendwelche Schmuckstücke an Stellen die jetzt nicht einsehbar sind?" Das Gesicht des Zollbeamten ist eine undurchdringliche Maske.

_Hat mich der Typ gerade nach Intimpiercings gefragt????_

Mein Blick wird eisig und ich versuche den Mann nieder zu starren, doch sein Ausdruck bleibt gleichbleibend unbewegt. Er hebt noch einmal fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Nein! Habe ich nicht! Vielleicht reagiert der Detektor ja auf mein Herz aus Gold!" blaffe ich den Mann an. Im nächsten Moment bereue ich das schon wieder und hoffe, dass ich jetzt nicht auch noch zur Leibesvisitation muss.

_Igitt, furchtbarer Gedanke._

Während ich mich mit den Zollbeamten herum ärgere, der das Ganze offensichtlich ziemlich amüsant findet, sind Bren' und Booth anscheinend doch über den Unterschied zwischen ihrer Freundschaft und der zwischen Bren und mir zu einem Ergebnis gekommen.  
Jedenfalls küsst Bren mich nicht **so**!

Gleichzeitig mit dieser Beobachtung winkt mich der Zollbeamte durch die Kontrollen.

Erleichtert seufze ich auf. Aus vielerlei Gründen.

Ich greife meinen Schmuck, meine Schlüssel und meinen Vierteldollar aus der Plastikschale, stopfe Schlüssel und Geld in die Hosentasche und lege beim Laufen meinen Schmuck wieder an.

Booth löst sich gerade widerstrebend von Brennans Lippen, welche mich irgendwie seltsam ansieht.

„Sag mal Angela, was hast du Booth eigentlich erzählt, wie lange ich weg sein werde??"

_Ooops!!_

Ich versuche ein strahlendes Lächeln, das mir aber nicht so richtig gelingen will, als ich Booth' Blick im Nacken spüre. Wenn Brennans Blick seltsam war, dann ist seiner unheilverkündend.

„Angela?" bohrt meine Freundin weiter.

„Nun, ich... Lange!! Ich hab ihm gesagt, du wärst lange weg." sage ich schnell.

Booth knurrt hinter meinem Rücken.

_He, das war nicht mal gelogen. Das Brennan den Anfangs auf unbestimmte Zeit anberaumten Auslandsaufenthalt auf 3 Monate begrenzt hatte, habe ich aber _vergessen_ Booth gegenüber zu erwähnen. Aber Absicht muss man mir da erst mal nachweisen!!!_

„Drei Monate sind doch aber ziemlich lange, finde ich." ergänze ich kleinlaut.

Brennan hebt die Augenbrauen und drückt damit ihre Missbilligung über meine Manipulation von Booth aus. Auch Booth guckt ziemlich verärgert.

„Ich hasse es manipuliert zu werden..." beginnt er grollend, aber Brennan legt ihm beruhigend eine Hand an die Wange und ein zärtliches Lächeln in ihre Richtung, zeigt an, dass seine Verärgerung schon fast wieder verflogen ist. Trotzdem blickt er noch einmal kurz zu mir. „Darüber reden wir später noch!!"

Und ich ahne, das bei _diesem_ Gespräch wohl _er_ den Teil mit dem Anschreien übernehmen wird.

Brennans Flug wird aufgerufen. Es ist Zeit sich endgültig zu verabschieden. Eine letzte Umarmung und meine beste Freundin wird für drei Monate fort sein. Ich drücke sie so fest ich nur kann und versuche nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Auch drei Monate können eine verdammt lange Zeit sein! Brennan erwidert meine Umarmung auf eine Weise, die nicht darauf hinweist, dass sie noch vor ein paar Minuten überhaupt nicht erfreut über mich und meine Aktionen war.

„Danke, Angela!" flüstert sie mir leise ins Ohr.  
Wenn ich bisher noch nicht sicher gewesen war, ob sich all diese Anstrengungen wirklich gelohnt hatten, jetzt bin ich es!  
Dann zieht sie Booth ein letztes Mal für die nächsten drei Monate in den Arm und küsste ihn sehr, sehr lange.

_Filmreif. _

Und ich denke nicht daran, mir auch nur eine Sekunde von diesem Schauspiel entgehen zu lassen!

Nur widerwillig lösen sich die Beiden dann doch voneinander. Es wird höchste Zeit für Brennan an Bord zu gehen und Booth und ich winken ihr hinterher, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen ist.

„Aussichtsplattform?!" schlage ich Booth vor, der immer noch völlig betäubt wirkt. Er nickt.

Wir gehen hinauf und sehen Brennans Flieger starten und abheben. Booth starrt dem Flugzeug noch hinterher, als es schon lange nicht mehr zu sehen ist. Ich lasse ihn gewähren und hänge meinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Ich bin eigentlich kein intriganter Mensch. Es widerstrebt meiner Natur, Menschen zu manipulieren. Aber in diesem speziellen Fall musste ich einfach diese Mittel anwenden. Seit fast vier Jahren habe ich versucht, Booth und Brennan auf 'den richtigen Pfad' zu bringen. Bisher erfolglos. Aber diese Gelegenheit war einfach zu gut, um sie ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. Und der Zweck heiligt die Mittel, heißt es.

Ich höre Booth neben mir tief ausatmen. Er wirft einen letzten Blick in die Richtung, in der Brennans Flugzeug verschwunden ist, dann schaut er mich an.

Sein Ärger von vorhin scheint verflogen. „Ange, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich......"

„Hör mal, das ist schon okay. Es tut mir leid das ich dich manipuliert habe, aber ich wusste mir nicht mehr anders zu helfen." Ich werfe ihm ein leicht schiefes Lächeln zu.  
„ Wenn wir vielleicht dafür den_ Du-schreist-mich-an-und-ich-entschuldige-mich-mindestens-tausend-mal-bei-dir_-Teil einfach überspringen könnten???"

Sein Blick wandert zu Boden und an dem Zucken seiner Mundwinkel sehe ich, dass er ein Lachen unterdrückt.

„Klingt fair." grinst er, als er seine Gesichtszüge wieder etwas unter Kontrolle hat. „Möchtest du wieder mit zurück fahren?"  
Ich schüttele den Kopf: „Nein, danke. Mir ist noch schlecht von der Fahrt hier her! Ich werde ein Taxi nehmen."  
„Ganz sicher?!" versichert er sich noch einmal. Ich nicke nur. Er verabschiedet sich und geht zu seinem Wagen. Ich für meinen Teil mache mich auf den Weg zum Taxistand.

Draussen vor dem Terminal strahlt die Sonne. Ich setze mich auf eine Bank vor dem Gebäude und lasse mein Gesicht von der Sonne wärmen. Zutiefst zufrieden mit mir blinzele ich in den Himmel.

_Liebes Engel 4137_

_Angela Pearly-Gates Montenegro_

_meldet_

Mission **erfolgreich **beendet.

_Over and out._


End file.
